Cloud's Choice
by Sorceress Yuffie
Summary: The sequal to 'Cloud, Tai and Jins Lunchtime Fun'! Cloud & his friends from Tekken3 & Digimon are running around the FF7 world. Cloud gets invited to 2 diffrent parties while Jin & his new best friend cruise Wallmarket. Special appearance by DJ Heidigger.


*TIFA'S SEVENTH HEAVEN*  
Tifa: What can i get for you today Rude?  
Rude: ......  
Reno: he says he wants an orange juice  
Rude: (waving his arms about) ........!!!  
Tifa: ???  
Reno: and some nachos  
Rude: (banging his fists on the table) .........!!!!!!!  
Reno: Sorry man, and those peanuts.  
Tifa: Ok, that'll be 50gil  
Reno: What the @&%$  
Tifa: Sorry but you get charged extra cos ur turks  
Reno: %$%@ bitch  
*Cloud comes barging in*  
Cloud: Tifa! Where the hell is that bitch?!?  
Tifa: probably in ancient forest or try the church  
Cloud: What? No im talking bout Yuffie she stole my materia again.  
Tifa: oh shes at her house  
Cloud: thanks, (looks at T.V) ooh, hey its that subway ad, hehehehe, Jared....  
Rude: (runs over to cloud and kisses him) thank u thank u thank u  
Reno: damn you Strife  
Tifa: Jared?  
Reno: yeah we WERE playing personal jinx and thats Rudes name for the day.  
Rude: Lemme tell them yours!  
Reno: no not today rude they don't wanna know  
Marlene: I do  
Cloud: Marlene, wanna go for a ride?  
Marlene: if its with you, hell yes.  
*IN WUTAI, YUFFIES HOUSE*  
Matt: nice uh, gems  
Yuffie: thyere not gems, theyre materia  
*Cloud and Marlene burst in*  
Marlene: hand over the materia, bitch  
Yuffie: ok, but first could you just leave us alone for a bit, i have to tell matt the importance and beauty of materia  
Cloud: ok, hey, i hear music...  
Yuffie: yeah, Vincents at the bar again...  
*AT TURTLES PARADISE*  
Vincent: I, love youu, I, Neeed youuu, Nanaki iiiiiii, love youu  
Nanaki: I do!!!  
*cloud and marlene burst in*  
Cloud: I'm here about your kareoke machine  
Bartender: its not mine i swear!  
Vincent: I swear, by the moon and the sun and the ...  
Cloud: Shuttup!!  
Bartender: they brought it in themselves  
Marlene: we understand  
Cloud: we'll take them away  
Marlene: carry on  
* they drag nanaki and vincent out*  
Yuffie: ok here the materia  
Cloud: lets go!!  
Matt: what?  
*ON THE HIGHWIND*  
Marlene: where are we going?  
Cloud: to rocket town  
Yuffie: I dont wanna see Cid now  
Cloud: yeah you do  
*ROCKET TOWN*  
Cid: Julia! Wheres my Tea?!?  
Julia: Xiayu's got it  
Cid: but shes here!!  
Anna: I got it here darling  
Cid: just call me rocket man  
Nina: when can we go home?  
Cid: When the boys come to get you  
*theres a knock at the door*  
Cid: @$#% whos that, no-one knocks anymore?!?  
*Cloud, Marlene, Yuffie and Matt burst in*  
Marlene: wassup  
Cid: whatya think?  
Cloud: please Cid, there are kids around  
Cid: sorry, want some tea?  
Matt: sure  
Cid: Julia! get some goddamn tea!!!  
Cloud: what happened to Shera?  
Xiayu: shhh  
Cid: .....i dont wanna talk about it...  
Yuffie: She ran off with Tseng  
Cloud: oh..., anyways, i came to say that the digidestined and the lake airoplane people are coming.  
Anna: just call us Tekken people  
Cloud: whatever  
Cid: %$#@ theyre not taking my girls!!  
Anna: dont worry cid, i wont leave you!  
Cloud: lets go!!  
Marlene: again? but wheres my goddamn tea?!?  
Cloud: we'll stop by Mc Sephiroths on the way  
*AT McSEPHIROTH'S*  
Ordering Voice: what ya want  
Cloud: ahh, we'll take the Big Meteor  
Voice: heh heh heh, are you sure?  
Cloud: Seph, is that you?  
Voice: no, seph's not here at the moment  
Cid: I'll have some goddamn tea!!!  
Voice: ok, a meteor and some tea, you want fries with that  
Matt: yes  
Voice: drive through please  
*they fly past the window*  
Cid: $@#% Cloud you had it on full power, now i'll never get my tea!!  
Cloud: don't worry we'll just reverse...  
*they crash into the front window of Mc Seph's*  
Voice: Dammit Cloud! Seph's gonna be soooo angry  
Yuffie: like he was gonna make much money anway, its in Gongaga! You know what a dump this is  
Voice: He's planning to open one in Costa Del Sol soon...  
Matt: can i have my fries?  
Voice: not now you can't  
Matt: wanna smash?!?  
Voice: no  
Hwoarang: hey, can i have some new SephNuggets, they Highwind dirtied mine with the tomato stains on it.  
Cid: @#$% i forgot to clean it.  
Cloud: Hwoarang, how are you enjoying our world?  
Hwoa: I'm not  
Cloud: ok, so where are you staying?  
Hwoa: at Gongaga  
*Yuffie, Cid and Cloud start snickering*  
Hwoa: what?  
Cid: I'll let you stay with me if you want  
Hwo: hell no, that would make me be near Anna  
Marlene: Hoorang, you can look after me!  
Hwoarang: and why would i want to do that  
Marlene: cos im bored and my daddys not here  
Yuffie: yeah hes out shopping with Sephiroth  
Hwo: hmm, ill look after the little girl, how much?  
Cloud: 10gil, plus you get a place to stay.  
Hwo: but i want my own place!  
Voice: excuse me but who's going to pay for the damage here  
* everyone looks at each other then runs back to the highwind*  
Vincent: YMCA!  
Cloud: dammit, lets go! fast!  
*AT SEVENTH HEAVEN*  
Hwo: hey Tif  
Tifa: hey, where did you get to?  
Cloud: we found this one in Gongaga  
Tifa: oh dear, you dont want to go there  
Marlene: hes my babysitter while daddys not here  
Tifa: cool, i guess we'll get to see more of each other then...  
Hwo: not really i'm staying at Aeris's  
Tifa: Dammit @#%# Aeris!!!  
~NEXT DAY~AERIS' HOUSE~  
Hwo: mornin Aeris, have a nice sleep  
Aeris: you should know, you were next to me  
Hwo: hehe, Tif's gonna be jelous of you!!  
Aeris: she already is, dumbass  
Elmyra: hello you two, hope you got some sleep last night  
Aeris: not really, didnt you hear us?  
*knock at the door*  
Elmyra: ooh i wonder who that could be  
Rufus: hello  
Vincent: hello  
Elmyra: why, hello Rufus, what brings you here?  
Rufus: i need flowers  
Aeris: I can help there!  
Rufus: i know, thats why i came  
Aeris: what kind of flowers you want?  
Rufus: what do you think will suit the office?  
Aeris: I dont know, maybe tulips? It'l only be 5gil for you since your my best customer  
Rufus: ok, here we are, I'm sending cait over to spy on you soon.  
Aeris: ok, thank you  
*shuts the door*  
Aeris: Vincent? how'd you get here?  
*AT THE DIGIWORLD*  
Joe: everyone ready?  
Everyone: yes!  
Joe: lets go!  
* Ken's rock flies in the air*  
Sora: I'm sure glad we remembered your name again Ken  
Ken: so am i, but im more glad to visit these people in the final fantasy world  
Yolei: trust me you wont be  
*AT THE TEKKEN WORLD*  
Jin: Heihachi! your plane ready yet?  
King: Heihachi's not here  
Jin: *sob* i know, its sad  
Yoshimitsu: hell no it isnt, it means we can trash the place.  
* they look around the Tekken camp*  
Dr B: thas goo pa man, (does his weird laugh)  
Yoshi: i hear ya brotha!  
Jin: We better clean up before heihachi gets back!  
King: %$#@ that lets just go  
* the airoplane flies up*  
*AT NIBELHEIM*  
Tifa: Cloud, do you love me?  
Cloud: no  
Tifa: thought so  
Nanaki: i do  
Tifa: where did you come from?  
Nanaki: Cosmo Canyon, but i came here because Bugenhagen was away on holiday  
Cloud: really? where he go this time?  
Nanaki: gold saucer, he went with a friend  
Cloud: thats nice, lets go to Junon today, them people are suposed to be coming.  
*AT JUNON*  
Cloud: you people stay here, shop, whatever, heres my credit card.  
Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, Vincent, Nanaki: WOOHOO!! shopping spree!  
Hwo: come on Cid, lets go to the bar  
Matt: Me too!  
Cid: hmm, ok but wear this(gets shinra uniform out)  
Matt: i wanna wear what hes wearing! (points to Rude)  
Vincent: here, i have one(passes turk uniform)  
Matt: poo man, this smells like old man, you wanna smash?  
Vincent: no  
Aeris: lets go shopping!!  
Hwo: cya later Aeris *wink*  
Tifa: grrrr  
Cloud: look, theyre here already dammit! you go pick them up Aeris.  
*they run over to the airport, Cloud goes to lower Junon*  
*LOWER JUNON*  
Fisherman: I'm sure glad theres fish here, i like fish!  
Cloud: hi, you seen...  
Fisherman: hey cloudy boy, thanks for saving my fish  
Cloud: yeah, ok I'm going over here.  
Fisherman: have fun!  
*Cloud walks up the stairs*  
Cloud: hey Priscilla  
Priscilla: OMG Cloud you came  
*they run into each others arms and kiss*  
Priscilla: i missed you!  
Cloud: I missed you too, but listen, i cant stay for long.  
Priscilla: why not? Is it that bitch? is she following you?  
Cloud: no i got friends coming  
Priscilla: oh ok  
*BACK AT THE AIRPORT*  
Jin: i smell fish  
Hwo: oh god its Kazama(runs over to bar)  
Jin: wheres Xiayu and the rest  
Cid: oops, theyre cleaning the highwind  
Cloud: (panting) hi, ...people...just...got...back...  
Tifa: we see that, im gonna go check out the compitition (goes over to bar)  
Cid: on one of your mysterious trips to Lower Junon...  
Cloud: ....no..  
Cait: you smell like fish  
Cloud: you smell like cheap perfume  
Cid: %$#@ i smell like luuuurrrve  
Cait: omg hes onto me!  
*AT SHINRA BUILDING*  
Reeve: I gotta get paid soon boss! Cloud can smell a cheapass  
Rufus: be quiet im decorating  
Tseng: you see Shera anywhere?  
Shera: im here baby, wheres your green friend Hojo?  
Tseng: with Seph, hoes the experimet going?  
Shera: good, good, if i can just remember what it is...  
*AT THE JUNON BAR*  
~turk music~  
Elena: whos that guy over there by himself?  
Reno: its Hwoarang  
Hwo: hey Tif', wassup  
Rude: hey Tifa.....  
Tseng: wheres Aeris?  
Tifa: grrrrrrrrr (walks out)  
Rude: ....this bar sucks (walks out)  
Elena: lets go chocobo racing!  
Tseng: maybe later, im to wasted  
Elena: me too  
Reno: me too  
Hwo: me too  
Cid: %$#@ Hwoarang lets go!  
* IN THE HIGHWIND*  
Sora: this things easy to drive, how did u crash it into Tai's house?  
Aeris: ok, that was my FIRST day back alive!  
Tai: you owe me a new house  
Aeris: I'll buy you a new one in corel town  
Tai: that sounds like a nice place! I'll take it!!  
Aeris: hehehe  
Vincent: we left Tifa behind!  
Cloud: ok! first stop, corel town!  
*COREL TOWN*  
Tai: %^$#!!  
Aeris: how bout that one  
Tai: its a house?   
*they look at a stick with a sheet over it*  
Corel Salesman: its a bargain at only 1/2 a gil!!!  
Aeris: how you gonna make money like that, ill give you 2gil cos im so nice  
Corel salesman: SOLD! to the lady in pink  
Tai: &^*#!!!  
*ROCKET TOWN*  
Cid: ok, whos getting off here? just me? good.  
*WUTAI*  
Yuffie: come on Matt, I love you new Shinra uniform!  
Matt: this Turk ones better!  
*MIDEEL*  
Jin: ooh, pretty green water! I'll get off here!  
*KALM*  
Sora: this place is cute, come on Yolei, you too Joe and Mimi  
*ANCIENT TEMPLE*  
Izzy: ooo a hole! Looks like the place for me!  
Cloud: everyone else to Midgar, I'm tired.  
Ken: i'll just stay in my flying rock....  
*Meanwhile, deep in the ancient forest, a little girl waits*  
Jun: ....Matt?  
*AERIS'S HOUSE*  
Aeris: Hwoarangy, lets have a party  
Hwo: why  
Aeris: cos i love you  
Hwo: .....!!!!*the most scardest look anyone could ever have*  
Aeris: oh, im sorry, you love someone else dont you, is it Julia? or Jin? its ok, I love Jin too.  
Hwo: DAMN HIM. He ALWAYS steals my ladies and THAT is the real reason i hate him.  
Aeris: you hate him?  
~DAY AFTER~CIDS HOUSE~  
*Cloud and Vincent come in*  
Cid: Shera!  
Vincent: umm, Shera's ahh....gone  
Cloud: dont worry hes still getting used to it  
Cid: Get some goddamn $@#$% tea!!!!  
Julia: I can see why she left  
Anna: i thought she left because we came  
Xiayu: I wanna go see Jin!!!  
Nina: heres your tea Cid  
Cid: thanks Shera, I love your tea *drinks tea*  
Nina: come on girls lets get outa here!! *they run*  
Cid: $%#@!!&**%#^#!!! WTF, THIS IS HERBAL SHIT  
Cloud: lets go! *cloud and vincent run out*  
Vincent: lets go in here *they go into Cids neighbours house*  
Cids neigbour: My job is to make people all over the world laugh   
Squall: ...whatever  
Cloud: who are you?   
Squall: ......*hides*  
Cloud: this place sucks lets go!  
*MIDGAR*  
Tifa: welcome Cloud!  
Jun: your not Matt  
Cloud: go west, to Wutai  
Jun: i love you  
Tifa: bitch  
Hwoarang: hey wassup  
Jun: i love you too  
Squall: .....whatever...  
Jun: oooh! and you, your cute too  
Squall: .....*hides*  
Jun: oh well, im going to Wutai  
*WUTAI*  
Matt: wanna play the materia game again?  
Yuffie: no im sick of that now  
Matt: please, you can be the bad materia girl, we'll use the steel cage.  
Yuffie: hmm, Ok!  
*SEVENTH HEAVEN*  
Cloud: give me a hard one  
Tifa: Cloud!! not now.  
Julia: he means a drink  
Tifa: .....yes coming right up..  
Cloud: hehehehe  
~turk music~  
Tifa: oh god  
Reno: hello Tifa  
Tifa: why are you here again  
Reno: i want a drink  
Tifa: oh! ok then sit down  
*reno sits next to cloud*  
Cloud: great thanks, how are you, still dragging Rude around i see  
Rude: ......  
reno: yeah he just follows me around. Sometimes i run really fast to get away from him but he just catches up  
Rude: .......I can hear you  
Reno: we know  
Tifa: heres your drinks boys  
Cloud: and hows Rufus and the boys?  
Reno: oh theyre good, havin a party tommorow night  
Cloud: cool, can i come?  
Reno: hell yea we're expecting u to be there, and bring ur woman too  
Cloud: who, Aeris?  
Tifa: ...excuse me??  
Cloud: yes? what?  
Tifa: why do i bother  
*Aeris walks in with Hwo*  
Cloud: i'll be there and ill bring all the women i can.  
Reno: sweet, ill bring the alcohol, you bring the women, well gtg, cya!  
Aeris: Cloud!! I have something to tell you  
* the drinks tifa is holding drops to ground and the glass smashes*  
Old drunk man: dammit woman!  
Aeris: .....ah, anyway, Cloud, come to Hwoarang and mines party tommorow night and bring alcohol, thanx. cya!  
Cloud: ......ah.......*I'm in deep shit now*  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Rufus: sweet, so we have alcohol  
Reno: yup  
Rufus: and where is hojo, i dont want him showing up  
Elena: he out shopping sir  
Rufus: ah, i see, and clouds bringing the women?  
Reno: yeah, i didnt know which one you meant so hes bringing all of them.  
*Rude has a big smile on his face*  
*SEVENTH HEAVEN*  
Vincent: so cloud, what are you going to do?  
Cloud: ....sorry. what? i wasnt listening, i was too busy looking at Tifa's breasts, man i wish i had her.  
RedX: you do have her  
Cloud: I do? Damn! Tifa get your damn fine ass here right now.  
Tifa: .......huh?  
RedX: well basicly the way i see it, hes got 2 choices  
Vincent: well duh, go to Rufus' party or go to Aeris' party, whos better?  
RedX: No, he can either get heaps of beer, or heaps of chicks. Which can he get easier?  
*there is a long silence*  
Vincent: well damn thats easy, guess we're going to Aeris's party  
Red: true, look at all this alcohol here  
Tifa: THATS MINE DONT TOUCH IT  
Red: but, can we borrow it?  
Tifa: no, we're going to the Shinra party and thats final!  
Vincent: but cloud cant get no-one  
Cloud: excuse me, its my decision, and who said you were invited to either of them, also i can so get chicks, i have Tifa.  
Red: Cloud, if people invite u, they mean all of us.  
Cloud: oh, guess ur coming to Gongaga to see the McSephs re-open then.  
Vincent: uh....na its ok  
Tifa: Cloud, i'm gonna help you get all the girls you can!  
Cloud: wow, i never thought you would say that  
Red: maybe shes trying to break up with you?  
*AERIS'S HOUSE*  
Aeris: Mother, prepare the house for 100 people  
Elmyra: um, Aeris, 1....  
Aeris: JUST DO IT!!!  
Elmyra: oki doki  
Hwo: geez aeris this house aint big enough for that much ppl, lets have a bbq outside.  
Aeris: Oh! great idea! did i mention i love you honey?  
Hwo: uhuh  
Aeris: well, why dont you say it back?  
Hwo: ....hey ah, cloud invited me over, cya!  
*CLOUD'S VILLA*  
*disco music is heard, Vincent, Red and Tifa are sitting at a table waiting and cheering as cloud comes out of his room...*  
Tifa: WOOHOO  
Red: you go tiger, reoow  
Vincent: ......omg  
Cloud: you think this g-string is too tight?  
Tifa: hell no baby, that is fine  
Cloud: oooo, really? *turns around and shakes his ass*  
Tifa: *clapping* hercules, hercules  
*Cait Sith walks in*  
Cait: hey all i just ...WOAH!!!  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Reeve: omg Clouds stripping!!!  
*Reeve gest run over by the mass of girls...and boys all coming to see*  
Rufus: ooo, really that gives me and idea...  
*CLOUDS VILLA*  
Vincent: ah.... its not what it looks like  
Cait: it looks like clouds putting on a strip show for you...AHH Ahhhhhhhh aaaaaaaah aaa aahh NOOOOO aaaaaah, hey watch it bitch, ahh i didnt mean it aaAAAH....oh sorry i didnt realise i still had the mic on *click*  
Tifa: .....yes....ok..  
Cloud: ok explain to him after hes stopped being raped. So, u think this is the one?  
Tifa: hell yea cloud, u go get those girls!!!  
*COSTA DEL SOL BEACH*  
*costa del sol music plays*  
Red: do do, do do do, do do... take it Vince  
Vincent: lalalaaaa, la la laaaaa, do do do do do do do do doooo, la lalaaaa  
Tifa: ok shutup  
Yuffie: hey peeps what ya'll doin here?  
Tifa: Clouds picking up chicks  
Yuffie: ...and you dont mind?  
Tifa: hell no its for a good cause, not going to Aeris' party  
Red: yeah Rufus's partys gonna ROCK!  
Yuffie: ooo can i come?  
Tifa: yup and bring Matt and his digi friends  
Yuffie: cool, cya, matts waiting at the hotel...  
Red: i dont wanna know  
Hwo: hey Tif'  
Tifa: Hwoarang! what you doing here?  
Hwo: oh Aeris was pressuring me to say i love you to her so i came here  
Tifa: damn did u walk all that way?  
Hwo: na Cid picked me up, anyway, wat the hell is cloud doing?  
*Clouds dancing on beach to disco music pretending to be a stripper*  
Tifa: picking up chicks for Rufus's party  
Hwo: oh! i heard about that, can i come?  
Tifa: yea tommorow nite, bring all your Tekken friends  
Hwo: oh yeah i guess i can ditch Aeris's party. and those turk guys will be there right? they seem cool.  
Tifa: yeah yeah they'll be there just go invite your friends already  
Hwo: mmmkay cya there!  
Marlene: Hwowang, you never look after me  
Hwo: ...mmmkay cya there!  
Cloud: *still dancing* heyheyhey baby you looking fiiiiiiiiiiiine  
Girl in pink bikini: *dum flirty laugh* i know  
Cloud: wanna come to a party tommorow night?  
Girl in pink bikini: *dum flirty laugh* sure!  
Cloud: great i'll cya there *wink*  
Girl in bikini: *dum flirty laugh* cya tiger!  
Tiger: CYA BABE!!!  
Cloud: ......OYYOUTRYNASTEALMYLADY?!?  
Tiger: ...what?  
Cloud: i said OYYOUTRYNASTEALMYLADY?!?  
Jin: hey tiger what is up?  
Tiger: huh?  
Tifa: Jin?  
Cloud: ooooooh another hot chick  
Tifa: you go get them cloud babe!  
Cloud: mmmmmmmmm baby your fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
Aeris: Cloud?   
Cloud: oh.....hi aeris!  
Aeris: riiiiiiiight, you guys seen my lovely darling BOYFRIEND Hwoarang?  
Hwo: *chatting up a group of girls on the beach* uhhhh, i'll cya at the party tommorow nite girls, gotta go *runs into clouds villa  
Tifa: no Aeris, why dont you go prepare your party, i hear that everyones coming *hehehe*  
Aeris: yeah all except you  
Tifa: bitch  
Jin: you dont even want to come  
Tifa: where the hell did you come from anyway  
Aeris: OH! Jin! Hey um...wanna come to my party!  
Jin: umm no im going to...  
Tifa: *hits jin on the head and whispers 'dont tell her about Rufus's party'*  
Jin: ....bed  
Aeris: hahaha, right.....cya there!  
Tifa: freak  
*MEANWHILE-IN THE DIGITAL WORLD*  
Heihachi: lalala,lalala,lalala,lalalala, by the way, where the hell am i?  
*NEXT DAY-CLOUDS VILLA*  
Cloud: *yawns* time to get some more chicks  
Tifa: cant wait til this is over  
Cait: howdy all just coming to check up on you  
Cloud: *yawns* time to get dressed  
Tifa: or undressed...  
Cait: arnt you a little too tired to be on the beach  
Cloud: *yawns* never to tired *yawns* cait my stuffed toy thing  
Tifa: well ok, im going to seventh heaven, i'll see you guys at the party, cant wait!  
Cait: im gonna go check on Cid and the girls  
Cloud: *yawns* ok  
*COSTA DEL SOL BAR*  
Red: ahhhhhh that was a nice sleep, time to get hit by the ball again  
*COSTA DEL SOL STREET*  
Kids: oh look at the doggy *kick*  
Red: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ow, thats it im going to get some chicks  
*COSTA DEL SOL BEACH*  
Red: ahhh who am i kidding im a animal, only really really hot chicks would want me  
*Cloud walks on the beach*  
Cloud: riggght only afew more *yawn* girls to get for the party  
Red: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Cloud: shut it red you liked it yesterday  
Red: I.....AAH....WAA...HUH.....NNOOOOOOO  
Cloud: hey baby wanna come to a party tonight?  
Girl: oh, sure i.........WOAH  
Cloud: yeah im hot i know  
Girl: *nervous laugh* actually ive got other plans, cya.....*runs as fast as she can to gold saucer*  
Cloud: ??????  
Red: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Cloud: man whats wrong  
Red: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhHHHHH....G...stRING  
Cloud: ......i know its great, i got it off Sephiroth but thats another story, *sees another girl* hey baby  
Another girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Cloud: i dont undertsand, whats wrong with me, yesterday everyone loved me  
Tai: yes but today, you put your g string on the wrong way  
Cloud: *looks down* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Tai: hehehe  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Rufus: all ready for tonight my little turkies  
Reno: .....um....yeah...Turkies?  
Rufus: Hojo still shopping?  
Elena: yes Sir  
Rufus: Cloud still bringing chicks?  
Rude: .................  
Rufus: well?  
Rude: yes Sir  
Rufus: and decorations and alcohol ready, as well as toilets well cleaned and smelling like my favourite flower, The Pansy...  
Tseng: ......yeah its all done  
Rufus: ahh, excellent, then everything is complete  
Reno: can we go now?  
Rufus: NotSoFast......ok i forgot what i was going to say, you can go now  
*turks run out of the room*  
Rufus: WAIT MY PRETTIES!!!  
*turks stop and turn around*  
Rufus: you have my suits all cleaned and smelling like..  
Tseng: yeah we do can we go  
Rufus: you will be wearing suits that i prepared myself  
Rude: ...............(why me???)  
Rufus: Scarlet, Heidigger, bring out....The Suits  
*Rufus and his desk get turned around on the revolving wall and The Suits are revealed*  
Rufus: *muffled* ah, excuse me, but i am on the other side of this wall  
Heidigger: gyaahahahaha...sorry Sir  
Scarlet: anyway, these are your suits to be worn tonight  
*they look at the suits which are the same as their normal turk suits except with a bright purple coloured strip down the sleeve*  
Reno: what the h.....  
Rufus: *still muffled* I sugest you put them on now, as the party will be starting very soon....Ha...AhaHaHa.......MwaaHaHaHA  
*turks all look at each other*  
Rude: ...........(please god why me?)  
*AERIS'S HOUSE*  
Aeris: im having a partee, im having a partee, shake shake shake, shake my booty....AT CLOUD!  
Elmyra: please dear dont sing in the house  
Hwo: (why did i come back...WHY?!?)  
Aeris: because hwoarang, you must love me  
Hwo: ......i didnt say anything  
Aeris: ..oh  
Hwo: Im going to wall market  
*WALL MARKET*  
*music starts*  
Hwo: heyheyhey!  
*he goes to honeybee inn*  
Hwo: heyheyhey!  
Jin: Whore-ang?  
Hwo: *gasp* Jin Pajama  
Jin: LETS GETS WASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED  
Hwo: heheheh  
*after an hour at the honeybee inn, new best friends jin and hworang go to the eating place*  
Hwo: KOREAN BBQ WOOHOO  
Jin: SUSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII  
Food cook guy: heres your guys free coupons  
Jin & Hwo: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO  
*SECRET HIDEOUT OF AVALANCHE(7TH HEAVEN)*  
Cloud: well after todays scary incident at costa del sol, the party should cheer me up  
Clouds 8 girls he picked up: yes it will cloud  
Tifa: i cant wait til we get there  
Clouds 8 girls: neither can we  
Cloud: hehehe, your so cute, your like an army, im going to call you....Clouds Angels  
Clouds Angels: yes cloud lets go already  
Tifa: dont they think individully?  
Clouds Angels: *looking confused at each other*  
Marlene: no thats how he got them  
Cid: %%#@ Cloud im ready  
Julia: hurry up, anna's driving so it could take awhile  
Cloud: lets go!  
*COREL TOWN*  
Tai: welcome digidestined, to...my house  
*they all start laughing as they look at the sheet and stick with a big red D painted on it*  
Tai: its our new base  
*they stop laughing*  
Yolei: hell no im not going in that thing  
Sora: I cant get ready in THAT  
Tai: well it has a great view of town and its close to gold saucer  
Yolei: well thank god the highwind is here  
*The Highwind lands ontop of Tai's "house"*  
Tai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not againnn  
Cid: %#$@ lets go already  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
*Rufus is welcoming guests and the turks are serving drinks*  
Rufus: welcome welcome come in, get drunk, whatever  
*Cloud and all his gang on the highwind come in*  
Rufus: welcome people of the digimon world, tekken world and the slums  
Cloud and friends: Thank you Rufus  
Rufus: well come on in, get drunk, dance, hook up, whatever  
Clouds Angels: lets go back to Rufus's room Cloud  
Cloud: *very excited* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
Tifa: Cloud, lets go dance  
Cloud: (help me i cant choose)  
Cid: %$@& Cloud, if you dont know what to do, do as Cid do's  
Cloud: Come on Angels!  
Tifa: *slaps Cid*  
Cid: come on Anna, xiayu, julia, nina, lets go to a room  
All except anna: bye cid  
Cid: well anna  
Anna: lets go!  
*AERIS"S HOUSE*  
Aeris: well, the partys started but...no ones here  
Elmyra: I am  
Aeris: Wheres my beloved Hwoarang?  
*WALL MARKET*  
Hotel Owner: hey you two look tired we have a beautiful room, what do ya say?  
*Hwo & Jin look at each other*  
Hotel Owner: your gay right? i saw you walk into the Gym  
Hwo: na na na, we were just fighting  
Hotel Owner: sure you were...anyway, just come in when your ready  
Jin: ewww man lets go to the bar  
*after afew drinks they are both drunk*  
Hwo: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooo man les go  
Jin: yea mon  
*they stumble into the clothes shop*  
Hwo: woah, these are dudes clothes  
Jin: yea i heard that cloud fella inspired them  
Hwo: he would  
Jin & Hwo: a haha, a haha, a haaaaaaaahahahahaha  
Saleslady: you looking for clothes  
Hwo: we're going to a party tonite  
Saleslady: ooh, we have a lovely collection in our new brand called 'inspired by Cloud'  
Hwo & Jin: AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA.....HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA  
Saleslady: i think red would suit you man with the orange hair, and for the man with black hair, blue  
Hwo & Jin: wha...?  
Saleslady: satin will do?  
Jin: man she is wasttttttted  
Saleslady: ok i got 2 outfits which will look just fine on you  
Jin: *mocking saleslady in a high voice* okay, ill just step into the changing room and try it on hmm  
Hwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Heidigger: boom, boom boom boom GYAAAAAAA-HA-HAAAAAA  
Tseng: i really wish heidigger wasnt the DJ  
Heidigger: boom, boom boom boom GYAAAAAAA-HA-HAAAAAA  
Elena: this sucks  
Tifa: *sob* Cloud, never, loved, meeeeeeeeeeee  
Rude: ..................(this could be my big chance).....Tif..  
Reno: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh poor Tifa, clouds a jerk i know but, you can move on, maybe, to me?  
Tifa: *dum flirty giggle*  
Shera: Tseng darling, lets dance, i want to make cid jelous, so jelous he'll DIE  
Tseng: sure honey, Rude, Elena you can handle this by yourselves  
Elena: ..........why doesnt he like me?  
Rude: .........................(I HATE RENO!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Julia: oh Cid went off into a room with Anna so...i dont think you'll make him jelous, especially with...that  
Tseng: excuse me?  
Xiayu: im wearing my best dress and JINS NOT EVEN HERE????????  
*AERIS'S HOUSE*  
Elmyra: woohoo this is fun aeris  
Aeris: and your not being sarcastic?  
Elmyra: no....  
Aeris: man this sucks, not even Vincent is here, WHERE IS EVERYONE??!!??  
Elmyra: maybe they got the wrong day Aeris honey?  
Aeris: RRRRRRRRRRRRR*ripping hair out*  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Rufus: this aint 'Shinra Building' its party central!  
Heidigger: boom, boom boom boom GYAAAAAAA-HA-HAAAAAA  
Yuffie: woohoooooooo Mattttttttt  
Matt: i Shake goooooood  
Elena: Rude this sucks lets go  
Rude: .................where?  
Elena: the only other party.....Aeris's  
Rude: ..........well ok  
*RUFUS'S ROOM*  
Cloud: oooooooooooo that feels goood  
Clouds Angel #5: *dum flirty laugh*  
Cloud: did i mention i own most of this world  
Clouds Angels: ooooooooooooo!  
*BACK AT THE PARTY*  
Tifa: ....its like....he doesnt even care!  
Reno: i know honey....(when are we gonna do it already)  
Tifa: i mean, i MADE him go get those girls, im so STUPID  
Reno: i kno......no your not, he is   
Tifa: maybe we should have gone to Aeris's party...  
Reno: dont say that honey, then i wouldnt have seen you here...  
Tifa: your so undertsanding Reno  
Reno: i know honey....(getting there)  
*WALL MARKET*  
Saleslady: come again!  
*Hwo & Jin walk out of the shop dressed in matching satin dresses and high heels, looking very drunk*  
Hwo: wat just happened  
Jin: i dont kno, LETS GET WASTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEED  
*they walk over to dons mansion*  
Jin: woah, pretty girl alert  
Hwo: hey sexy  
Girl: ewwwwww drag queen  
Hwo: ......im sad now  
Jin: hey, we need a WIG man  
Hwo: ohhhhh, ok  
BigBro: I can help there, just do some squats  
Jin: I got a better idea  
*Jin punches BigBro*  
Hwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHHHAAAAAHAHA  
Jin: you can have the blonde one  
Hwo: sweet  
Mukki: oooo arnt you sweet honeys  
Jin: what?  
Mukki: follow me boys  
*AERIS'S PARTY*  
Aeris: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
*there is a knock*  
Aeris: oooooooo my first guests  
Elmyra: unless its the neighbours telling you to turn the music down  
Aeris: *evil stare*  
Elmyra: ill answer it  
Rude: ..............  
Elena: hey we came for the party  
Aeris: Elena? Rude? what are you doing here  
Elena: i just said  
Elmyra: come in  
Rude: .............  
Aeris: ...so....  
Elena: *smiles nervously*  
Rude: ..................(man this place is dead)  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Heidigger: boom, boom boom boom GYAAAAAAA-HA-HAAAAAA  
Vincent, this music is pissing me off  
Red: its time for...................The Kareoke Machine  
Tai: i need a new house, im going to ask Rufus  
Rufus: toilet time!  
*SHINRA MENS TOILETS*  
Rufus: do do do do......la la la la  
Tai: um, excuse me president  
Rufus: AAH, its the digiboy, great show by the way  
Tai: thanx, anyway, i was wondering  
Rufus: no i will not sleep with you  
Tai: ..............?  
Rufus: oh im sorry its just, i get that alot  
Tai: maybe its your suit  
*rufus is wearing a white suit with a bright pink stripe down the sleeve*  
Rufus: i just wanted to look like my Turks  
Tai: well, since your very rich, i was wondering if you could  
Rufus: get you a ho? sure heres 3gil go get anna off cid.  
Tai: ..no, buy me a house  
Rufus: well i only buy houses for my ho's  
Tai: ........and anyone else?  
Rufus: no  
Tai: well then, i know what i have to do  
Rufus: ok then, cya later *zip* owwwwwwww  
*BACK IN THE PARTY HALL*  
Vincent: baby im all that i waaaaaaaaant  
Red: when your lyyyyyying here in my arrrrrrrms  
Tifa: i mean.....Rufus and the rest of you didnt even use his angels, and you MADE him bring them  
Reno: .................(oh god...)  
Tifa: Reno, didnt you ask Cloud to bring girls  
Reno: no darling never..(i asked him to bring women, hehehe)  
Tifa: lets go away skiing together, that will make Cloud jelous, and he doesnt have a villa up there.  
Reno: finally  
Tifa: what?  
Reno: ...nothing..(damn did i say that aloud?)  
*WALL MARKET*  
Jun: what is this place....Matt?  
*HONEYBEE INN*  
Mukki: right this way boys  
Hwo: huh?  
*they go into Mukki's room*  
Mukki: mmhmm, ok darlings take off your clothes  
Jin & Hwo: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
*Mukkis friends come in*  
Mukkis friends: 1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4  
Hwo: *girly scream* nooooooooo  
Jin: dont worry, we can get through this together  
Mukki: i can give you each some lingerie if you just have a bath with us  
Jin: oooo a nice present for Xiaoyu  
Mukki: thats right, a nice present for all your chinese friends  
Hwo: damn  
*15 minutes later*  
Hwo: ............NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Mukki: ok guys we're all finished how was that?  
Jin: ...................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Mukki: i'll just leave these here for you guys, mmhmm, byebye now  
Jin: lets get outta here man  
*AERIS'S HOUSE*  
Elena: Aeris, we havnt said anything for nearly an hour  
Rude: .................  
Aeris: and he hasnt said anything for about a decade  
Rude: .....LIER  
Aeris: thats it, im going, if no one wants me then im going  
Elmyra: but dear  
Elena: come on Rude, lets leave her alone  
*elena and rude leave*  
Aeris: Im going.....to......my deathplace  
Elmyra: ooooooohh Aeris, nooooooo  
Aeris: too bad Mother dearest, theyve pushed me too far, humiliating me infront of myself  
Elmyra: ........right  
Aeris: goodbye, and when Hwoarang comes back tell him i love him  
Elmyra: Aeris it doesnt need to be this way....  
*SHINRA BUILDING*  
Tai: heeeeeey check me out  
Sora: very hot  
Yolei: tai, you dont need to do this, i can buy you another sheet, and maybe even a stick  
Tai: thanx Yolei but AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Yolei: damn  
*Tai falls down the elevator*  
Sora: how can he do that?  
Izzy: hello(aaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha they will never know)  
Yolei: well he just did  
Cid: well, that was a fun party but, its time to go  
Everyone: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Rufus: hey i own this party i say when its finished, and NOW its finished  
Everyone: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Heidigger: boom, boom boom boom GYAAAAAAA-HA-HAAAAAA....ohhh  
Tifa: nows our chance Reno, lets go!  
Cloud: huh, what happened  
Xiayu: wheres Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin waaaaaaaaaaa  
Cid: $%#* everyone lets go!  
*cid pukes all over the highwind*  
Shera: oh dear....oh well  
Cloud: thass it im driving..  
*everyone gets on the highwind*  
Cait: hey everyo.....DAMN i missed the party!  
Cloud: les go!  
*the highwind takes off*  
Rufus: that was a good party  
Ken: i'll just stay in my flying rock....  
Rufus: who the hell....  
*AERIS'S HOUSE*  
Elmyra: no...aeris  
Aeris: IM GOING, GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD  
*Aeris leaves*  
Elmyra: but aeris......  
*WALL MARKET*  
Hwo: hey check this out  
Jin: sexy cologne, damn!  
Hwo: oh, is that what it says, i thought it was alcohol  
Jin: Lets put it on and gets some chickks  
Hwo: aaahahahahhaaa  
*they go back to Don's mansion*  
Jin: hmmm  
Doorman: welcome hot girls, come in  
Hwo: .....DEJA VU, DEJA VU  
Jin: what?  
Hwo: MUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIII  
Jin: no dont worry were safe from him now  
Doorman: just up those stairs girls  
Jin: whys he calling us girls?  
Hwo: this must be where the party is right Jin?  
Jin: .....yeah, yeah must be...  
Don: ooooooooooooooooooh these two are goooooooood  
Jin & Hwoarang: ......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Don: IM BACK!!! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAA  
Squall: ...whatever  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


End file.
